epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Minipop56/Literal Review- Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler
I am Adolf Hitler! Commander of the Third Reich. I know, your title card kind of told the tale. And I think there are a few kids in Australia who didn't hear you. Little known fact: Also dope on the mic! It is rather little-known. Are you the only person who "knows" it? You are Vader, with your little boots and cape, Problem? And helmet to cover up that burnt ass face! Yes, and the helmet is pretty bad-ass if I say so myself. You have the force to move objects. I am a force truly evil! Yes, and the Force is pretty bad-ass if I say so myself. Even went back in time and turned you whack in the prequel. Yes, and the pre- Why would you do that? The only evil that does is the loss of entertainment. Cause look at you! You're not even a real person! I think you'll find that the correct grammar is "Look at yourself". And you call yourself a (grammar )Nazi. I preferred you in Spaceballs, the Rick Moranis version! I don't care. You can't rhyme against the dark side of the force. Why even bother? If I am literally incapable of rhyming against you, then I wouldn't be right now. So many dudes been with your mom who even knows if I’m your father? Are you saying that you don't remember if you had ... with my mum or not? You’re a pissed off little prick with a Napoleon dick. I see. And you would know the size of it because? You call that a mustache? I call that Dirty Sanchez on your lip. Are you really resorting to insulting my facial hair? You b*tch, let me remind you who you're messing with. Your title card told the tale. Everything that you did, I'm the mother****er who invented it. So now you admit that you ****ed my mum! And you said no one knew before! I'm the original Dark Lord. You're like the sorcerer’s apprentice. Yay? My stormtroopers make yours look like someone took a piece of sh*t and cloned it. Oh yeah, well yours look like ... that's actually a good line. You stink, Vader. Your style smells something sour. Erm ... this is a rap battle about who's more evil. Not who smells like flowers. You need to wash up, dawg. Here, step in my shower! I'm not sure that a metaphorical stench can be solved by taking a literal shower. I'll turn all your friends against you! Just my speeches breed haters! I don't have friends- I'm a robot nutcase who can't even breathe properly. What’s your lightsaber VS a clan of all your white neighbors? A lot. (Heavy breathing) Suck my robot balls. That's disgusting. Now take a step back and let me freeze yours off! That doesn't even rhyme! Are you serious? A little Carbonite bath for your goose stepping ass. This is cheating! I AM ADOLF HITLER! I’ll call my homeboy in Israel. See who got the last laugh. That's also a good line ... Category:Blog posts